sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Brown
Name: Stephen Brown Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Running, school band, video games Appearance: Standing 5'6" and weighing 125 lbs, Stephen basically defines the classic runner's build. His arms and torso are especially thin and his legs more muscular, but in general his body is slender and toned. His nose is distinctly angled and his hair is short and blond, with a pronounced widow's peak. Overall, he's fairly attractive and secretly a bit vain about his looks, always making sure he looks clean and composed. Clothing-wise, he doesn't do anything to stand out much, generally wearing a simple t-shirt and hoodie. While running shoes have become his favored choice in footwear, he tends to pick jeans over shorts when he's not running to avoid random scrapes and scratches. Biography: Stephen has always been an active child. Since the day he could crawl, he spent his infancy getting into things so determinedly that though he was an only child, his parents would sometimes swear that they had actually produced triplets. This behavior grew, as he learned to walk and then to run, into a fondness for physical activity of any sort. It became clear fairly quickly that he possessed some considerable natural athletic talent, though his small size and poor situational awareness meant that his success in team games was limited. Eventually his calling was made clear when he realized his tendency to draw games into endurance matches, letting his opponents wind themselves while staying relatively fresh himself. Starting in middle school he joined the cross-country and track teams, and continues to participate on the high school's teams. With much of his free time spent running both on and off-season, he maintains a competitive edge and hopes to be able to continue running through his college years. Academically, Stephen does well if not remarkably so, hovering somewhere around the bottom of the honor roll. Though he doesn't chase perfection, he has been sure to avoid thinking of his grades simply as required work to stay eligible for school-sponsored track and cross country meets, and he maintains a fairly easy, open relationship with his parents, where he can set his own priorities and straight A's are hardly expected. He has improved his academic focus since childhood, however, where the issue was once raised of his general lack of focus. As happens so often, his high activity level and disinterest in classroom matters turned into a diagnosis for ADHD - and, like many, the diagnosis turned out to be mistaken. When the mistake became evident the medication was stopped, but he remains a generally absentminded person. In middle school, Stephen took the opportunity to join the school band, spurred on through a combination of peer participation, curiosity, and casual ignorance of the price of an instrument. His pick of instrument was made with a similarly cavalier attitude, settling on the trumpet largely because of convenience in carrying it to and fro. While some friends and many classmates dropped out of disinterest or lack of time commitment, Stephen stayed on, applying the same sort of tenacity and practice schedule to music as he did with his running. Working to develop a skill has always held some appeal for him, and the atmosphere was enjoyable for him as well. He enjoys the general friendliness and carefree attitude among the members, and the general recognition of effort for time spent practicing. In the small portion of his time not spent running, practicing his trumpet, or doing schoolwork, Stephen is quick to pick up a video game of one sort or another. He tends to do rather badly at most games, and his poor situational awareness has cost his teams many a victory, but overall, he's found that he just doesn't care much. His own competitive streak is mostly confined to running, and being quite friendly and accepting, he finds it difficult to stay mad or to run harsh statements into a feedback loop. And while the time spent socializing outside of school and extracurricular activities isn't much, he has no issues in a solitary pastime. Besides the fact that the social aspects of running and band mean he already spends hours every day with people who share his hobbies, he takes a sort of ambivalent stance towards division of time spent alone vs with other people and doesn't seek out company much. This is not to say that he isn't friendly or easy to get along with, but he is largely satisfied with the company of the multitude of acquaintances he calls friends while managing a relatively small circle of people he is truly close to. Advantages: Stephen is at a very high level of fitness, being decently powerful for his size and possessing considerable endurance. Generally friendly and somewhat less than intimidating in stature, he is predisposed against ratcheting dangerous situations into deadly ones. Disadvantages: Stephen is rather absentminded and has rather poor situational awareness. His friendliness and openness also work against him, potentially earning him undesirable company or clouding his judgment in life-or-death decisions. Designated Number: Male Student #23 ---- Designated Weapon: Lasso Conclusion: 'Less he snags himself somethin' better, this kid's gonna have a world of trouble. You can't run forever, 'specially if ya'll open up the door to rustlers. The above biography is as written by Rattlesnake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Fell off a cliff Collected Weapons: '''Lasso (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stephen, in chronological order *Hope Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stephen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters